supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Work This Out
"Work This Out" is the 3rd song featured in the movie High School Musical 2 and the 3rd song on the soundtrack of the same name. This song, sung by the cast expect Lucas Grabeel and Ashley Tisdale, is how the Wildcats can work out the tough job Mr. Fulton gave them. In this song the cast but Ryan and Sharpay Evans gets to make music by using pots, pans, and anything else in the kitchen and a Pembroke (the heart of the Ottawa Valley) face was heard. This song is not sang by The Sharpettes, Ryan Evans and Sharpay Evans as characters. Lyrics Chad: How did we get from the top of the world To the bottom of the heap? Taylor: I don't recall you mentioning The boss is such a creep Zeke: We still have the ingredients To make this summer sweet Martha:(Well) I got rags instead of riches Jason: And all these dirty dishes Everyone: Just wish I had 3 wishes Gabriella: (Okay guys, break it up) CHORUS Troy: We've got to work...work... to work this out We'll make things right The sun will shine If we work...work... there'll be no doubt We can still save the summer... if we work this out Chad: (Dude, what have you gotten us into?) Troy: (Come on, we can totally turn this thing around) Chad: I'd rather face a seven-footer straight up in the post Taylor: That sure beats hangin' here and burnin' someones toast Jason: I needed Benjamins but this ain't worth the stress Kelsi: Maybe theirs a better way to fix this greasy mess Troy: We're a champion team A well-oiled machine And we've faced tougher Problems than this I know it's a grind But I'm sure we can find A way to have fun while we get this job done Troy and Gabriella:We've got to work...work... to work this out We'll make things right The sun will shine If we work...work... there'll be no doubt Zeke, Kelsi, Troy and Gabriella: If we all come together We can work this out! Troy: (let's work it) BREAKDOWN Troy: Tell me what you want Gabriella: Tell me what you need Zeke: A little bit of sugar Martha: A little of butter Kelsi: It's the perfect recipe Everyone: PAYDAY! Jason: It'll taste so sweet Everyone: PAYDAY! Zeke: Good enough to eat! Jason: Gonna make some motion pictures Martha: Hit the mall with all my sisters Zeke: Get tickets to the Knicks and Sixers Kelsi: Kick it with the music mixers Chad: Buy a ride that suits my style Taylor: Lounge around the pool awhile Troy: Make a date with my favorite girl Troy and Gabriella: We've got it made MODULATED CHORUS(full cast) Errors * In a part, Troy put the spoons in a glass, but seconds after, Troy places with the spoons in the hand again and Allen Ford says "Aslan". * In a part, Pearl put the Wipeout Canadians in the cage after prom date. * In one of the 2015 IndyCar races, at Detroit, they put this song during the red flag in the second race, involving Germany and Australia, who were both favorites to win the race. Category:Songs Category:HSM2 Songs Category:ASBB Category:Wipeout Canada Category:HSM Category:Unlockables Category:Unlockable Songs Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Played By Tasha Category:Played By Uniqua Category:Played By Tyrone Category:Played By Pablo Category:Played By Wipeout Category:Played By Austin Category:Played By Gabriella